


longing

by ibukin



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, This is cute, a lotta smut, but its all fluffy smut, its cute, slight dirty talk on the phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9590450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibukin/pseuds/ibukin
Summary: Munakata and Yukizome both miss each other, so they decided to take a night to be together.





	

The woman so soft and pure, 

he never would’ve imagined falling so deeply in love.

Stoic was a word many would describe Munakata, having his cold demeanor be present almost at all times. Even when around close peers, he never changed how he presented himself.

That is until he was with Yukizome, of course. 

It was almost like a weight was lifted from his shoulders, having her graceful words speak to him in more than just a literal sense. Every sound she made impacted him, and he couldn’t describe how lucky he felt just to be around her. Her eyes were the shimmer of green you’d only expect to find in rare jewels. The length of her hair was almost endless out of her ponytail, with the orange wavy locks around her shoulders. Munakata could never hate such a glorious thing, but he didn’t favor it over seeing her skin. It was definitely his favorite part about her, he concluded long ago. It was almost the color of porcelain, and the smooth texture was something he could never replace. If given the opportunity, Munakata would spend eternity taking her body into his and feeling all of her warmth. 

Who could be so perfect, he once thought. 

Not long after he originally thought that, the conclusion was planted into his memory forever that she was the only one to have that capability. 

***

The walk amongst the halls were always lonesome without his friend or interest next to him, but he managed to fulfill the journey without a complaint. Besides, that was where he was going to anyway. Yukizome wanted to meet up with Munakata, and not merely speak with him over the phone like normal. While the conversations were cute, she loved to see him in person. 

Within moments, he was there. His hand was in his pocket like normal, and he kept his distance from the love of his life. It was painful, not being able to wrap his arms around her and greet her with the amount of joy she makes him feel by just being present. It was unfortunate for him since all he could do was keep his cool and speak to her normally. Thankfully, she could fill the empty space with her abundant care. 

“You’re here! Did you miss me, Kyousuke?” 

“Yukizome, what was it that you needed?” 

“Call me Chisa already!” 

Munakata made a light smile and waited for her to answer his question, knowing she wouldn’t shy away from the subject. He noticed her looking around for a second, before making her move to hug him with all of her might. There was nothing he was used to more than her hugs, but each time it still managed to surprise him nonetheless. 

“How am I supposed to give you a hug over the phone? I just wanted to see you, that’s all.”

While it made him feel extra warm knowing she longed for his attention, but it was still not something he was entirely sure they should be doing seeing how they were coworkers in his plan. In response to the hug, Munakata put his arms on her shoulders to gently push her back from the hug, smiling down at her. 

“Yukizome, we are both very busy. Was it really that important to see me?”

The eye contact she held with him while she nodded and smiled made his heart melt. Looking down at her was perfect, and her face was too adorable to handle. 

“I’m on lunch break, and I knew you didn’t have much work left to do for today. Can I preeetty please get a couple of minutes? Pleeeaaaseee!”

Her hands clasped together while she spoke, and it was even more cute than before. Since Munakata knew beforehand that the space they were in didn’t have anyone coming, he granted her request by placing his hand to gently cup her cheek. His smile was warm and kind, something no one but Yukizome could witness. 

“When we are working you have to stick to phone calls, you know that. But if you insist on missing me… You can come over to spend time with me tonight. It can only be for a bit, but I’ll make sure to have time for you.”

Yukizome smiled at that. It wasn’t exactly what she wanted, but it was good enough for her at the time. After he finished speaking, she gave a gentle nod towards his invitation. 

“Mm. Call me when you’re finished working, Kyousuke. I want to be the first person you see once you get off!” 

With that, he nodded and pulled away from her, before beginning to walk away. She waved him off like normal, pleased with just feeling his touch for now. Yukizome would be able to feel him later, even if it was just for a bit. 

***

“I’m heading home now, Yukizome. Are you on your way?” 

“Mhm! I’m going there now! Don’t get dinner or anything, I’m going to cook for you Kyousuke!” She said on the phone cheerfully. 

“You always cook for me. Next you’re going to say you’re going to clean up for me.”

With a little pout he clearly could not see, she replied. “It’s no fun when you say it, Kyousuke… Do you know what I’m going to say after that?”

“You’ll be sure to tell me that you’ll see me soon and that you can’t wait.”

Smirking, she responded, “Nope! I’m going to tell you that I can’t wait to have you touch me all over like how you love doing.” 

A sudden blush went across his face. Normally, she would save any sort of intimate talk in person strictly, and never over the phone. His flustered couldn’t be seen, but as Yukizome predicted, it could definitely be heard. 

“Yukizome… I’ll see you soon. I’m hanging up.”

Click. 

Yukizome held onto her phone was satisfaction, even more eager to arrive at his home. She would probably get there first, seeing how she was almost there. Of course, she knew where his key was and even had a key for herself to show how much he trusted her. The woman would enter his home like normal, already have his living area cleaned up and food cooking immediately. It was just like the talent she had, housekeeping. After the food would be simmering and almost ready, Yukizome would find herself preparing to be embraced by the man whom she craved affection from constantly. His touch and love was the best present she could ever ask for, and having him give it to her whenever he could was something she would never take for granted. He would take his time to make sure he felt and kissed every spot of her, and never rushed to show his lust for her. It was always loving, and he always adored her beauty. 

The thoughts of all of what were to come were causing her to rush even further to his place, ecstatic to experience it all.

***

Food was left abandoned immediately once he got to his apartment. The phone call with her light teasing caused him to be more impatient than any other time, and so as he entered through the door he was more than tense. The sight he saw first was Yukizome in her apron. It was nothing new, but it was something he found beautiful all the same. 

It was almost like she was his perfect housewife, when she wore that. 

But then he focused on her smile, her spectacular smile. The radiation of her overwhelmingly graceful presence was abundant in his mind. The enthusiasm in her expression eased his heart more than anything else. If there were such a thing as soul mates, than he would classify her in that title indefinitely. That was clear the minute she greeted herself to him, and like in a western tale his heart grew three sizes. As time passed, everything of hers became something he was delighted to experience. What he especially wanted to experience now, was her deepest desires. 

Immediately once he got his fill of admiring her normal appearance, Munakata accepted the incoming hug Yukizome did and repeated his action from earlier that day with admiring her facial structure by putting his hand to cup her gentle cheek. The only other difference is that he leaned down to give her a soft kiss, as to greet her appropriately. 

“Yukizome, I missed you too.” Without her even saying she missed him, he still knew. 

“Are you going to predict all of my words today?” 

This made him instantly remind himself of their previous conversation, and his slight fluster returned. His face grew a red color ever so slightly around his cheek area, and his first action was to tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear. 

“I know you, is that so wrong?”

Yukizome pouted, but then tried to challenge his confidence by immediately wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him into a much more passionate kiss. She had to get on her tippy toes to accomplish such a thing, but she was willing to focus in order to prove he didn’t know her entirely. While Munakata did show surprise, he was quick to ease in and lean down to relieve the stress of her leaning up. To add to it, he also wrapped his arms around her waist to bring them closer. The kiss was already adding heat, seeing how much intensity she put into it starting out. Usually, they would take their time getting to this point. There would be dinner and talk about their day, and eventually they would lead up to the passion already apparent. He wasn’t complaining, however. It had been too long since they gave in to each other, and the busy work of preparing for his plan was getting to him. This was a stress reliever. Hell, even her as a person was a stress reliever. 

Moments were piling up while they shared the kiss, merely feeling each other's aura. It wasn’t uncommon to do that, seeing how taking their time to get to the different stages was what they preferred. It gave them more of a beautiful experience, and when they rushed they didn’t get to fully love each other like how they want. However, eventually Yukizome made the first move to bring her hands up to play with his hair. There was never any roughness to their actions, so the playing was merely feeling around his neat and soft hair. Meanwhile, Munakata would feel up and down her back, making sure they were as close to each other as possible. It was something amazing to them, and they didn’t want to stop. 

No obscene touching occurred until Yukizome pulled away, giving the look she always does when she is ready to further their lust for each other. She always was the queen of teasing, in only subtle ways. Her pulling away and giving a little smirk, her taking his hand and leading him to his bedroom, and especially making sure to not rush the walk at all. No, that would be too easy and too forced. She was graceful in her steps, and his craving grew exponentially within every second.

It seemed like ages of her leading him, that once they arrived in his room he immediately took her in his arms once more. His kisses lead to her neck this time though, giving it all the attention she needed. Yukizome always loved his kisses and licks, and when he surprised her ear with a light lick her breath hitched for the first time in this exchange. It immediately followed with his name, being sure to sound as timid as possible just the way he always loved. 

While he was getting his fill of her milky white skin that was thankfully never covered by her hair due to her ponytail, Yukizome began to gently push off his jacket and unbutton his shirt. The orange tie had long been discarded, he would practically take that off before he was even into his apartment. His name would be uttered along with sighs and gasps as she stripped the male of his upper garments. Though Munakata wanted to take Yukizome in all at once, he paced himself to strip her of her clothing. First, it was the apron. That had to be removed immediately, seeing how it was an unnecessary layer of clothing. Sometimes, he thought of how attractive it would be to see her only wearing that, but this was not one of those times. Next was unbuttoning her jacket and blouse, which were difficult to do when focusing on pleasing her neck and ears. Munakata still managed, though. Time that felt like years worth of practice helped him with that. 

Soon enough, both parties had their upper clothing delicately discarded to the floor. The only thing Yukizome was wearing on her torso was her bra, which Munakata wanted to wait before taking that off. They eased their way onto the bed behind them, and while he was still crawling himself to be on top of her while they kissed, that’s when he removed her bra. Laying her down, he saw the breasts so plump, exactly what he loved in a woman. Well, Yukizome could have any sort of breast size and still be perfect to him, but it was a nice plus to have his favorable bust be what she contained. He enjoyed the sight for a moment, before immediately returning to her kiss. Those precious lips of hers, he couldn’t stay away from them. The hands that were keeping him hovered over Yukizomes lying body were getting antsy, so he moved one to glide over her stomach to give her goosebumps. 

It was always a playful thing he enjoyed doing, knowing how the feeling of her skin being stimulated made her feel. However, after doing that he moved his hand up her torso to her right breast, cupping it and massaging the most squishy part about her. This of course, caused her to moan in the kiss. Munakata loved that, being able to feel her moans enter his mouth. The exchange was captivating, and it made him even more aroused. His response to her moans were to further it, by running a finger over her light pink nipple. The nerves in her breasts were always hypersensitive whenever it was his hands, and Munakata didn’t mind that at all. If anything, it proved to be a gain rather than a disadvantage. 

Pulling apart from the kiss, the tiny moans surrounded the room. It escaped with every touch and rub, and Yukizome was loving it more than anything else. Once she saw his head lower down to begin kissing her breasts, she tensed with excitement. This meant that soon he was going to remove his hand from her breast and snake it’s way down under her panties. The actions came immediately after she thought about it, which up’d her ego even more in this situation. Munakata may have known her words, but she knows his actions. While it was repetitive, it was splendid every single time. His hand knew exactly what spot to hit even with the panties leaving hardly any room to operate. Playing around with her pleasure, he then tugged down her skirt and pantyhose, having the panties follow suit. At this point, he would sit up to fully slide off Yukizomes lower half, using this as an opportunity to kiss her legs as much as he should.

Munakata held her leg up to his mouth, beginning to kiss at the ankle. Then, he would move his mouth further down her leg, being sure to kiss every inch of his little trail. Eventually, he would reach down to her inner thigh. Instead of kissing it, he would use this to give her the only hickies she was allowed to obtain. Around the neck was too visible to her students, and her breasts were sensitive enough to where if he were to do that it would hurt her more than anything. So, he stuck with the inner thigh. It was a perfect medium, being able to mark her and having her squirm and ache for more of him. 

After a few red spots started to show, he would move further, giving a gentle kiss to her stomach. He always teased, not wanting to make it obvious where he planned to go. Yukizome knew every time, however. It was amusing to her, and she didn’t mind it at all. However, things didn’t exactly go according to plan. Munakata teased a little too much, by returning his face back up to her upper body and proceeded to kiss her neck some more. Her moans and whines indicated that she was eager for any sort of stimulation, but it wasn’t enough for Munakata today. 

His hands danced around her most pleading area, but never to it exactly. To be more dominant for a change, he grabbed her hips to where he can grind his already hardened length against her bare moistened area. This was new for Yukizome, but she wasn’t objecting at all. The change brought a new type of spark, and would make her quiver in anticipation. To make matters worse, Munakata decided to huskily whisper in her ear that would bring shivers down her spine. 

“Chisa, do you feel how much I missed you?” 

The only response she could give was a shaky breath behind a weak calling of his name. Whenever he used her first name, it would fluster her with emotions. While it was rare that he would ever use it, that only added to the effect. His hands moved to her rear, squeezing it before grinding again against her. 

“I want to feel you so bad, Chisa.”

“Please… Please take me, Kyousuke~.” 

Those words were enough to fulfill his need for her approval, and as a result he sat up fully. He immediately took off his belt and unbuttoned his pants. There was little time for him to tug them off, but he still managed to do so. It would make Yukizome anticipate it all the more, and he enjoyed that. 

After he was situated back in his previous position, Munakata was the first to give her a warm passionate kiss. Their tongues immediately became intertwined like it was their lifeline needing each other’s energy. Her lips begged and pleaded for his, all without speaking the words. It urged him to quickly position his bare length to her practically drenched hole, and easing into her. The moan from the initial impact was transferred to Munakata’s mouth, and he swallowed such a noise with pleasure. 

His eyes remained open almost entirely throughout the steady thrusting, all to see the facial expressions of his other. Even with her eyes shut and her mouth barely hanging open, she still managed to look radiant. One who could cause butterflies in Munakata's stomach even like this, was someone he knew he wanted to be with for eternity. It was like hope was reinstated every time they interacted like this, and it was something that destroyed despair all on it’s own.

Few minutes of his steady thrusts and her soft moans and whispers of his name had passed. While he thoroughly enjoyed the connection, Munakata needed more. He soon picked up the pace, having his drive for the end goal be much more apparent than his want to draw out such intimacy. The thrusts became more rough, and his head nuzzled itself into her neck while he breathed out her first name. 

“Chisa...fuck, Chisa.”

Over and over again, he said it. 

Yukizome’s first name was saved only for moments like this, moments where it mattered most. Her name was so beautiful, so rare, and so precious to him that he couldn’t speak it in public. It would ruin such fine quality, and because of that he refrained from it. Though in this situation, it was clear that he needed to wear it out. His thrusts needed fuel, and her name was definitely it. In turn of his sparked up pacing, Yukizome’s moans began to rile up as well. The room was filled with their voices, and it only made them more aroused. Each others voices and names gave meaning to both of their lives. It was what they craved on a day-to-day basis, so they would use this time to get their fill. 

“Kyousuke~!” She moaned out. 

Following her moan, she dropped her voice to an out of breath tone. “Please, I want you so bad. Fill me up even more, I love you…” 

The need to fulfill his own urges were tossed aside when she asked. It became clear to him that what she wanted was what he wanted, so the holding back was long gone. Munakata lifted up one of her legs, positioning her to take in all that she could. There were a few thrusts that hit against her cervix, but the shockwave of nerves seemed to pleasure Yukizome more. Her moans became more drawn out, and after a few seconds in the raised up position she could feel herself release. It was rare that she could orgasm without him stimulating her clit, but the built up time of not being able to feel him took a toll on her lasting. 

When Yukizome came, Munakata continued his thrusts. While he was moments away from releasing as well, he needed to reach that point with all of his might. He always felt bad for being the most intense when she was already finished, but she wanted nothing more than to have him in the same state she was. Munakata knew this, so he took no time to thrust as quick as he needed, then released inside of her. Even if Yukizome’s high was winding down, the feeling of him releasing all he had inside her walls was like reaching her peak all over again. 

“Chisa! Hh… Fuck, I love you.”

Having Munakata curse was almost as rare as to hear Yukizomes first name leave his lips, so to hear both was always winning a metaphorical challenge for her. It wasn’t always the smartest idea to ejaculate in her, seeing how they were both busy important figures in the plan and wouldn’t be able to properly raise a potential child, but the intimacy of that act alone made all of it worth the risk. 

With his body weakened, he laid himself on top of Yukizome as he caught his breath, the sweat from the experience messing up his neat hair even more. While he did that, Yukizomes instinct sparked up to take care of the man whom she loved most. As a result, she pet the back of his head while taking in all of the weight pressed against her. 

“Kyousuke, I love you.”

His breath still came in a panting format, but he smiled to himself despite that.

“I love… you too.”

***

It was always hard, saying goodbye to Yukizome. Munakata always dreaded the moment. He would watch her put her clothes back on, and fix up the room they had just defiled. Then she would make her way to the kitchen, putting all of the uneaten food in proper containers for leftovers, and even making sure to have some of it in the microwave that he could eat once she left. Munakata would walk to the kitchen without much care in his appearance, and she would present him with a glass of water before she were to leave. 

“Make sure you get sleep tonight, Kyousuke! I can’t see you if you oversleep, then I’ll miss you!” 

A light smile was brought to his face again, and Munakata placed his hand once again to cup her face. 

“One day we’ll be able to live together, and then you’ll never have to miss me.”

Giggling, Yukizome nodded before heading to the door. She put her shoes on, and Munakata gave her one last kiss before she opened the door.

“See you soon, Yukizome.”

An adorable smile he loved all too much showed, having her nod once again and tell him how she loved him.

Then, she left.

What Munakata always longed for, would leave. 

That is the most painful part of the night, watching her escape that door to go back to a home he didn’t live at with her, and to a life he wasn’t able to be fully apart of. 

Oh, how he loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> i worked on this all weekend so sorry if theres bits and parts uneditted ;_;


End file.
